


As rosas

by Luella32



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luella32/pseuds/Luella32
Summary: Maggie recebe um buquê de rosas no dia dos namorados.





	As rosas

Oi pessoal! tipo eu fiz uma história pequena dessa vez de dia dos namorados, porque aqui no Brasil estamos exatamente nesse dia, 12 de junho dia do santo Antônio, o santo casamenteiro.

....  
As Rosas

Maggie  
Eu não tinha ideia de como as pessoas são e podem românticas de maneiras estranhas. Bem era apenas mais um dia de trabalho, OA aviso por mensagem que se atrasaria um pouco, mas logo estaria aqui. Assim que sair do elevador fui pega de surpresa por kristen e Ian que logo sorriram ao me ver.  
Kristen - Oi!  
Maggie - não entendi o porque desses sorrisos? - Falei preocupada por achar que estaria perdendo alguma coisa.  
Kristen - Mandaram meia dúzia de Rosas para você... ainda vermelhas! Quer nos contar alguma coisa? perguntou risonha.  
Maggie - Claro, quem foi que enviou?  
Kristen - Eu pensei que você saberia,  
Ian - não estar saindo com alguém?  
Maggie - Não. E ainda bem que OA não estar aqui para ouvir vocês dois me zoando! - Falei entrando na rede de trabalho e me deparando com as Rosas. - Sério, eu achei até que fosse uma brincadeira de vocês?  
Ian - Bem, ao que parece não é!  
Kristen - E as Rosas vieram com um cartão....  
Maggie - vocês leram o cartão?  
Ambos se olharam, mas foi Kristen que sorriu.  
Maggie - O que estava escrito?  
Kristen - Desculpa Maggie, mas você tem que ler sozinha...  
Maggie - Ok - Falou nervosa pegando o cartão.

Maggie,  
Para uma mulher corajosa  
eu lhe envio essas Rosas  
com perfurmes e explendor.  
Aceite elas como do mais profundo sentimento da minha alma.  
eu não sabia que o meu coração poderia aprender amar.  
Depois do eu vivi e senti você foi a única que entrou na minha vida e me mudou sem eu me permitir.  
Maggie - uau!  
Kristen - eu sei!  
Maggie - quem será que as enviaram? - pensei alto e OA finalmente chegou olhando para a minhas flores sorrindo. - Antes que fale algo, eu não sei quem mandou!  
OA - sério? São as suas favoritas! ninguém sabe disso?  
Maggie - são poucas que sabem disso!  
Jubal apareceu na rede de trabalho gritando que temos um caso e logo mandou eu e OA para Wall Street. Mas antes de sair eu pude ver o sorriso que Kristen deu para OA, aquilo foi estranho!  
O resto do dia foi como qualquer outro, interrogando e fazendo anotações e OA dirigindo para cima e para baixo de Nova York fazendo algumas piadas sobre as flores.  
OA - tipo...  
Maggie - Chega OA! Não importa quem mandou... eu amei as flores!  
OA - sério?  
Maggie - sério. Nossa ! eu confesso que nunca me senti tão bem de receber flores com cartão... Pode ser o gesto mais antigo do mundo mais eu gosto! - falei encantada.  
O parceiro sorriu.  
Maggie - Obrigado!  
OA - O que? - Assustado olhou a mulher. - Como?  
Maggie - seu maior erro foi ter comemorado cedo demais com a Kristen! - falei rindo.


End file.
